


Before I Fall

by TragedyUndertheSky (orphan_account)



Series: The Darkness I Once Knew [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark, Dreams, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:37:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TragedyUndertheSky
Summary: He’s been here before. It feels like forever since he saw Ron or Hermione or anyone from his past. He wondered if they still looked for him. He had left so suddenly though he couldn’t quite remember how Draco had found him only that they were safe here. He missed his friends sometimes, missed London and Hogwarts. Still he wouldn’t give it up for the world. Here he wasn’t Harry Potter, the boy Who Conquered. Here he was just Harry, lover of Draco Malfoy.





	Before I Fall

**Author's Note:**

> I'm afraid of my own mind sometimes. I write to bleed the fear away and maybe someone will understand.

He’s been here before. It feels like forever since he saw Ron or Hermione or anyone from his past. He wondered if they still looked for him. He had left so suddenly though he couldn’t quite remember how Draco had found him only that they were safe here. He missed his friends sometimes, missed London and Hogwarts. Still he wouldn’t give it up for the world. Here he wasn’t Harry Potter, the boy Who Conquered. Here he was just Harry, lover of Draco Malfoy.

“Good morning Love.” Draco murmured into Harry’s ear, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist.

“Good morning my dear.” Harry said with a soft smile. It was perfect here. Draco had never told him where they were but it didn’t matter anymore. They were safe and it was always warm.

“I was thinking about going down to the beach this morning. Would you care to join me?” Draco said pulling away to make himself a cup of coffee. Harry had bought him a brand-new muggle coffee maker for his birthday last month and Draco loved it.

“I think I’m going to spend the day painting.” Harry said taking a sip of his tea. Draco smiled and nodded as he poured himself some coffee. They relaxed all day like they did every day here in paradise. Sometimes Harry wondered what his life would have been like if Draco hadn’t rescued him from himself. He would have probably been a ministry puppet by now, paraded in front of crowds when the anniversary of Voldemort’s demise rolled around and then tucked away where he couldn’t get hurt when he wasn’t needed. The thought was horrifying. He still couldn’t believe it had been ten years since he had defeated the Dark Lord. Ten perfect years with the man he loved more than life itself.

 

 **Beep, beep, beep…** Hermione sat in the bed beside Harry’s prone body. She had been petitioning to cut Harry off life support but the ministry was blocking her every attempt. They still clung to the belief that Harry would wake up. She held no such belief. It had been five years since Harry had walked out in front of a large truck in an attempt to kill himself. He had never been the same since the ministry had killed Draco. Never smiled anymore or laughed. Harry had loved Draco and Hermione just wanted them to be together again. She couldn’t bring Draco back from the dead so she had to settle for giving Harry up. She pulled the needle out of her purse and slipped it into the crook of Harry’s arm. Liquid cyanide. He would die in his sleep in an hour and she would be long gone in the muggle world before they even started looking for her. They would never find her, they knew nothing of the muggle world and she had already set up a new life in America for herself. A muggle life. Pressing a kiss to Harry’s forehead she bade him a silent goodbye.


End file.
